Rapunzel and Eugene Adventure In Arendelle
by Ceikaiyia Cheeks THE DIRECTOR
Summary: You see them in Tangled now they are making they way to Arendelle! Join newlyweds Rapunzel and Eugene as they journey to Arendelle to be there for Elsa's coronation and of course meeting her cousins in general. Also, they make a silly bet along the way! :D Let's see how this turns out. Who's team you are on? Team Rapunzel and Team Eugene


**Ever since my friends saw Frozen, they made such a big deal about Rapuzel and Eugene's cameo in the beginning so I decided to do a little story based around these two and their adventure in Arendelle. So here we go :D**

* * *

It was a nice summer day to be on a ship ride to Arendelle. The breeze had a soft and gentle blow to it, the waves were barely noticeable, and there were no clouds on sight. The Captain, who was steering the ship, shouted out "Arendelle! 5 minutes!". Once he said that, a young woman who wore a purple gown, and with brown hair, came up to deck, happily and bouncing around. "Could it be?! Did I hear what I just heard?!" The woman said excitingly. The Captain sighed heavily. _This woman._

"Hey Captain!" the woman pop right in front of him! "Ahh!" The Captain shrieked for a moment, almost losing control of the ship. "Did I heard that we will be in Arendelle in 5 minutes?!" The woman exclaimed out loud.

"Uh ahem, you heard right Miss but pleased don't-"

"Ah Captain! What did I told you? You can call me-"

"UGH!" Came a voice down below. This caught the woman and Captain's attention. The woman peered down to see who also came up to deck was a man. He was swaying back and forth and from the looks of things, he didn't look too good. He slowly staggers his way over to the side of the ship and lean there's for a minute. The woman comes down next to him and says "Hey Eugene. What's the matter?"

Eugene looks up slowly at the woman and said "I get seasick and I hate boats, Rapunzel"

"Actually, it's a ship"

"Doesn't matter"

"Hey! Cheer up would ya?" Rapunzel said patting him on the back.

"Easy for you to save, you don't get seasick" Eugene grumbled.

"I know. Isn't that great?!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Eugene didn't bother to answer that but he was really interested in why they were coming to Arendelle in the first place.

"Rapunzel? Why are we coming here anyway?" Eugene asked, eagerly wanting to know why they were brought here and also trying to keep himself from being sick by not paying attention to the water. Rapunzel clasped her hands together and beamed. "Because today is my cousin, Elsa's coronation! She's finally came of age! Also, I get to meet my other cousin Anna too!"

"Wait. When did you heard about your cousins? Did you always know about them?" Eugene questioned her.

Rapunzel's face fell. "No. I didn't know about them at all until mother told me one day. She told me that when her younger sister, Idun, and her brother in law, Adgar, had Elsa, she was gifted by something powerful that they don't know where it came from and sometimes she loses control of it."

Eugene then asked. "Which is?"

"She could manipulate snow and ice to her control"

"What? She could manipulated the weather?! I don't believe it!"

"Um. You just married a girl who can heal things with her long and golden hair at the time that came from a drop of the sun." Rapunzel pointed out.

"Point taken." Eugene agreed.

The two newlyweds shared a laugh.

"So do you think that your cousin will lose control at her coronation?"

"No way! I believe she should have it under control."

"Ah but you said should meaning that you aren't so confident yourself" Eugene pointed out.

Rapunzel rolled her eyes. "Hey! Give me a break at least I know she wouldn't hurt people on purpose."

"Wanna bet?" Eugene said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah! What's the treatment for the loser?" Rapunzel asked.

"Loser has to treat that person to a big dinner and pay for it" Eugene said with a smile.

"Alright! It's a deal!" Rapunzel said as she extended out her hand to Eugene.

"It is!" Eugene said as he extended his hand out as well.

The two then shakes hands. Suddenly, the Captain yells "Here we are Arendelle!"

Rapunzel looks at Eugene and says "Well shall we go meet my cousins?"

Eugene smiled. "We shall"

The two then walked off the ship and headed towards the Castle.

* * *

**Who do you guys think is going to win? Rapunzel and Eugene? Let the voting begin! :D Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!**


End file.
